Toys
by TheKanta
Summary: Professor Levi always fucked his student- Eren Jaeger -with only toys. He enjoyed watching the slick thing slipping in and out of the boys tight hole as he jerked himself off. It was quite enjoyable.


The college student was a complete mess. His brown fringe stuck to his forehead as if glued there, his jaw slacked and lips covered in drool as moans and lewd words dripped from his mouth. He really wasn't one for sex toys, but fuck, the one pounding his tight hole right then was certainly an exception.

His fingers curled into the bedsheets, gripping them in fists so tight that his knuckles were white. "Is that good, Eren?" He heard a voice behind him, one that was low and so sultry, it had the student shaking and moaning even more. Oh, how his professor wrecked him.

Eren's arms shook as he tried to keep himself propped up in that very exposing position; on his hands and knees, his ass being abused by that glorious purple dildo. Squelching and slurping sounds filled the room along with his moans, the student's ass just seemed to suck the toy right back in once it was pulled out. "Would you like me to turn it on?" His professor practically purred.

Fuck, the thing was a vibrator too? That just made Eren's mouth go dry with arousal and need to feel that seemingly godly toy vibrating pleasure all through his body.

His head was jerking up and down in a nod so fast he almost made himself dizzy. "P-Please! Ooh fuck!"

"Very well..," He whimpered when the dildo stopped ramming into him. The man behind him- professor Levi- chuckled lowly at the needy whimpers escaping his students lips. He couldn't see the brunette's face, but he was sure it was twisted with arousal and need. It must have been quite the sight to see. Which, in fact, gave him an idea.

The teacher slipped the dildo completely out of Eren, but to the male's disliking. The brunette shook his head, his sweaty hair still stuck to his face. "Nononono..," He shook his ass in the air, needing to feel that purple god hitting inside of him again.

It was quite the show for professor Levi, it did well to amuse him. "Calm down, Eren. Turn over, I want to see your face as you come undone,"

Eren scrambled onto his back quickly, as if his life depended on it, and spread his legs wide. His cock was leaking onto his stomach, the tip a bright red. He just so needed that release.

There was a click, and a small buzzing sound filled Eren's ears. His eyes went big, his pupils dilating in arousal as he watched the head of the purple dildo near his convulsing entrance. It touched the sensitive skin surrounding his hole and Eren's head flew back into the pillow, eyes squeezing shut, his body shaking already. Just from one simple tap from the vibrator.

"Tch," The man tutted in amusement. "Keep your eyes open, look at me Eren," The older man reached a hand up and stroked the students flushed cheek with him thumb. At times, the man could act caring like this, even when he was sporting a very prominent erection.

His eyes opened and green orbs landed on the mans face. His porcelain skin was flushed slightly, his hair untidy unlike how he usually wore it. Eren loved how seemingly pretty his professor was. Even with all those clothes on.. "T-Take your clothes off.. too," Eren managed to breathe out.

Well, Levi could at least grant him that. He turned off the vibrator and set in down on the sheets as one of his hands undid the buttons on his silky white shirt. It was taken off his body and folded at the end of the bed, along with his cravat and dress pants. Everything was off but his boxers. "Those too," Eren seemed to demand. It didn't seem to bother Levi, though.

Slowly, the boxers slid past his hips, slowly revealing more and more pale skin. The mans thick cock bobbed out of the boxers once they were low enough and Eren seemed to grow even more red at the sight. His eyes looked hungry, Levi could tell.

But he wouldn't let him touch him. It was part of their rules.

The boxers were folded and placed on top of the pile of discarded clothes a few moments later, and Levi crawled back to Eren. "Happy now?"

"Very," The student licked his now dry lips and wiggled his hips a bit, silently telling Levi to hurry the fuck up.

"So impatient..," The older mused as he dragged the purple toy over the boys throbbing dick. It seemed to light up like a damn christmas tree from the attention.

"Please sir.. please," Eren moaned out, needing to be filled up with that delicious toy.

Calling Levi 'sir' was another part of their rules.

The man ignored Eren's pleas and just continued to drag the dildo over the boys cock, rubbing against the sensitive skin of the students inner thigh. He loved to see him squirm and gasp with need.

"Tell me what you want, boy," He almost growled out, the dildo running along Eren's cock once again.

Of course, he was not a 'boy'. Eren was twenty- one years old and three years into college, but the nickname stuck from their first encounter.

"I-I want it in me.. fuck, please sir. Don't make me beg anymore," It felt embarrassing to him, even after all those times they'd done this. Begging meant throwing away all of his ego.

"Hm. We'll see," There was another click, and suddenly the toy was sending vibrations through Eren's cock, causing him to moan loudly- like he was a virgin getting fucked by a God.

His head turned to the side, his cheek pressed against the pillow, as Eren arched his back up. It was a desperate move, trying to get more fricken with the purple toy. He was just so damned needy. "Fuck, fuck sir!"

Of course, Levi decided to be a tease and let the vibrator trail down to Eren's balls, then let it caress his inner thighs once more.

The man could feel the vibrations in his hand and it made his cock twitch. Maybe he should just fuck Eren with it already.

Yes.

Levi drew the purple toy away from the 'boy' and spread his legs apart more, since they were gradually traveling closer to each other. Eren's mind must have been hazy with lust. "You know the safe word?"

Eren nodded affirmatively. Which was good enough for the man.

He poked the vibrator at the students entrance a few times before he dipped the head inside teasingly, twisting it around before pulling it back out once again. It was a game for a few minutes, pushing it in shallowly, teasing the student, then pulling it out. "S-Sir. _Please_,"

Eren was beyond wrecked. He was writhing and moaning, he squirmed and panted as the teasing went on. It was like he couldn't take it anymore. "I suppose you're ready..," The man hummed lowly.

"Y-Yes," Eren hissed in response, feeling the vibrator press against his sensitive hole once more

Unlike before, where it was all slow and teasing, Levi pushed the vibrator deep inside of Eren quickly, watching as the student strained his neck back and cried out in pleasure.

He brought the purple toy in and out of Eren's inviting hole, hitting deep inside of the younger male. His wrist twisted the toy as he pulled it out so only the tip was inside of Eren, them he slammed it back in with gusto. It made Eren all but melt from pleasure.

All of the noises the younger male was making, had Levi's dick twitching with need of attention.

He reached down to his throbbing cock and stroked it teasingly at first, forcing a quiet hiss to pass his clenched teeth. His hand eventually gripped his dick and he jerked himself off in time with his other hand, that was fucking Eren with a vibrator. And damn, it was good.

His breaths became thick, his mind a haze as he sped up both hands, making Eren scream out in pleasure. He must have angled the toy just right and hit the younger male's sweet spot.

The room was filled of their pleasure noises, and Levi noticed that Eren was getting louder and louder with each movement of the vibrator. He must have been close.

The teacher suck a breath in through his nose as he felt a knot build in the pit of his stomach, warning him of his coming climax.

"F-Fuck! Professor, faster!" Eren practically screamed, his eyes shut once more, his chest heaving. Levi sped up for him, finishing the younger off with one particularly deep thrust.

Come painted the younger's chest as Levi kept his hand working on his dick, feeling the pleasure gaining. He was close- he knew as much. The vibrator was left inside of Eren as the man met his own climax and came all over his own hand. It was filthy, but it felt good so he was alright with it- for now.

After he caught his breath, he pulled the vibrator out of Eren and shut it off, throwing it aside to be cleaned later on. The poor student needed some comforting now. He was a mess, really.

Eren was breathing heavily, like he had just ran across of northern America, his cheeks more red than a ripe tomato. His tomato bright cheek were shining with streaks of wetness, which Levi would assume to be tears of pleasure. The student had been sobbing out moans. He was not used to a vibrator yet, it seemed.

"Open your eyes, Eren. You did well," The older man said, rubbing the boys arm with his clean hand. He quickly wiped the other onto the already soiled bedsheets.

The teacher brought the younger male into his arms as they laid on the bed. He regularly wasn't one for cuddling or affection, but it was needed after doing this with Eren. He felt it was right.

As instructed, Eren allowed his eyes to open and he let out a shaky breath, his green orbs on his teacher. "Thanks for that, Professor. I can go now," Eren tried to sit up but then man held him down.

"Lay for a few minutes and catch your breath. Then we'll shower and I'll give you dinner,"

"But-,"

"-Don't argue with me Jaeger, now relax,"

* * *

Maybe a week or so passed since that day, and Levi had only seen Eren in his lectures.

It was a cold Tuesday morning and the professor was leaning outside his lecture hall building, a cigarette between his lips. Winter was being a bitch to his mood yet again, and that blasted cigarette somehow found it's way into his cravings list.

All he needed was coffee, and he'd be feeling alright.

The man did have enough time until his next lecture, so he decided to visit the local coffee shop near the collage. It was a ten minute walk, his smoke was finished by time he arrived to the coffee joint, so he put it out under his heel then walked inside.

It was warm and smelt of coffee and anxious students.

He ordered a simple black coffee and sat down at a booth far away from any students trying to finish last minute essays. Honestly, why didn't they just do their work when it was assigned? It wasn't that difficult..

A few minutes passed, though his attention was on the book he was reading- the book thief -and the coffee that was almost finished. What a pity.

Someone ended up sitting in the booth seat in front of his own, the one that shared a table with his- and he scoffed. Really? Couldn't they see that he was just trying to enjoy his coffee and book alone.

"Hello, sir," Oh. It was just Eren. He was almost the only person he'd set his book down for.

"What are you doing here, kid? Shouldn't you be getting ready for class?" The page was bookmarked and he set the book aside, his gaze on the student before him, the one who had beautiful titan-strong green eyes.

"I thought I'd just go with you, since I have your lecture next in two hours," Yes, that was right. Tuesday mornings, he lectured the class with Eren Jaeger among the students.

He grunted in response then took a sip of his coffee. "Well, I'm going back to my apartment after I finish my coffee,"

"Can I join?" Levi really couldn't say no to those pleading eyes.

"Do what you want..," It really was a yes, and Eren knew that too because his eyes lit up happily. "Thanks sir,"

Levi shook his head and finished his coffee. "Don't mention it, brat," He then picked up his book and briefcase, then stood up from his seated position. "Come on now, I'm not going to wait for you,"

Eren was right on his trail as he exited the coffee shop then headed to his car that was parked in the staff section of the college.

Around twenty minutes later, the two made it to Levi's flat. It was a dark feeling place. All the furniture was either black, silver, or navy blue. It was nice though, very spacious and looked expensive. Because it was.

"You can sit on the couch and turn on the television, if you want. I'm going to use the washroom," The student nodded as his professor left to use the loo.

A few minutes passed, Eren was sitting on the couch watching some shitty sci-fi film, when his professor walked back into the room.

He sat down next to Eren, his legs crossed as one arm draped over the backside of the couch- almost too casually.

"Hey, sir? Can I ask you a question?" The younger male spoke up, his voice raising over the low volume of the television.

"Go ahead,"

"Well.. why don't we ever have proper sex? I mean, it's always with dildo's or other toys and you touch yourself. Why don't we ever just do it normally?"

Ah, now that was a good question. He had done it before, of course with many women and men… but never once with Eren. They weren't in an established relationship, they never kissed like lovers do- only played around. And he felt like Eren deserved better. He was young and attractive, he could do better.

"Because,"

"Because?" Eren's brows knitted together, in what could be confusion or frustration.

"Yes, simply because," It was a bullshit answer, and Eren knew that too.

"That's not a proper answer, sir. Just.. tell me why? Is it because you don't want to touch me?" That really wasn't it, because the man craved to touch his student, he really did.

"No, don't be an idiot,"

"Sir, I want to have actual sex with you, okay? So, before you say no, I just want to know why!" He could hear the frustration in Eren's voice.

"Do you remember our rules we established before we started any of this?"

"Well, yeah, obviously," The students brows were still knitted in frustration, he just didn't understand. "Alright, good, what are they?"

"I can only call you sir- or professor, that whenever either of us is uncomfortable we'd use our safe word- which is green - and that… we're not to touch intimately because what we are doing is not intimate..,"

"You've answered your own question, brat," Silence fell upon them as Eren glanced back to the television. He seemed upset by the whole ordeal.

He didn't even speak when Levi drove them back to the college, and started his lecture.

* * *

Another week passed and it seemed like Eren was avoiding him, which was frustrating as hell and very childish. Levi had tried to talk with the student, but he had just turned and walked away each time.

But, on the Tuesday, three weeks past their last encounter, Eren slid into the booth seat in front of Levi. "Sir, I need to ask you another question,"

It was so out of the blue, he had just randomly sat down and started talking. Levi set down his book and raised a thin brow. "So you're not avoiding me anymore, brat?"

"I just needed time to think. Can we go back to your apartment?" They had a couple hours to spare, so Levi didn't see why not. He grabbed his things then stood up, expecting Eren to follow along like a lost puppy. And he did.

Once at Levi's apartment, the two sat on the couch once more, the olders brow was lifted in question once again. "What is it, Eren?"

"I want to be intimate with you," There was a pause, and then a sigh passed Levi's lips.

"Eren-"

"- Wait let me finish," The teacher grunted in response then listened to what shit the younger had to say. "I was not be intimate with you, not just with sex..I um. I want to ask you on a date this weekend?"

That surely had startled Levi. A date? With his student… his annoying, determined and beautiful student.. Fuck. Levi was in over his head. "I don't see a reason not to join you..,"

Eren's eyes lit up happily as they made plans- they'd meet at Maria's steakhouse on Saturday.

Then they left for Levi's lecture.

About a month passed after that. The date was a success- they even went on four more. Levi had to admit, he was enjoying himself with his boyfriend.

Ah, he'd have to get used to that word…

Though, one day before Levi's lecture, the two were on the mans couch. Their thighs were touching, and Eren was leaning onto the mans side a bit. They had definitely become closer. Though they never once shared a kiss. But, Levi had finally allowed Eren to call him by his name "Levi, I want to have sex with you,"

The topic had been dropped for a while, Eren seemed to have given Levi some space to think about it. And he did. He wasn't against the idea, but he wanted to make sure that Eren actually wanted it, not just his body. "Then we'll make a bet,"

It was the best thing Levi could come up with, so he'd go through with it. "A.. bet?"

The male grunted in response and Eren pursed his lips for a few seconds. "Okay.. what's the bet?"

Levi suddenly stood up and walked to his room to retrieve something. He came back to the couch a minute later with something in his left hand, and a small bottle in the right. "Alright, Eren, we can have proper sex if you win our little bet we'll be having. Does that seem fair?

The student noded a bit, curiosity written all over his face."Yeah, but what is itt?"

"You'll keep this in for my whole lecture. If you have to leave, or take it out, we won't have sex," Levi opened his hand and showed Eren the jeweled anal plug. It looked rather large, but the blue jewel at the end was pretty.

The student gulped and nodded. "I can do that,"

"Good. Do you need help putting it in?" The brunette's eyes widened.

"Right now?" His teacher chuckled lowly.

"Of course, now turn over and pull down your pants," The student did just that, he got to his knees then bent over so his ass was in the air, and pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees. It was a pretty sight for Levi.

The teacher popped open the small bottle of lube he brought with the anal plug, and he lubed it up, using the extra lube to coat his fingers.

He slipped two digits in the brunette, needing to stretch him out so nothing would be too painful for him.

Eren hummed a soft moan as two fingers pushed in and out of his inviting hole, sucking them deeper into his hot body. Levi felt the student's velvety walls clenched around him as he stretched the two fingers apart to create a v like shape with his fingers, then added another digit. He continued this for around a minute before he deemed the student ready. "Relax, Eren. Remember the safeword..,"

He then brought the anal plug to Eren's clenching hole, and slowly pushed it into him. Eren bit his lower lip and groaned and the sight pain mixed with pleasure. It really was a bittersweet feeling at first.

"There," The man seemed satisfied once the plug was all the way inside of Eren, only the blue jewel sticking out. He pulled up the students underwear and pants, before helping him sit up. The boy's face was flushed and rosy.

"How does it feel?"

"It's.. weird- but a good weird," Levi seemed alright with that response.

Eren and Levi found themselves situated in Levi's lecture an hour later. The poor student was a blushing, sweaty mess as he sat there, his fingers lightly strumming against the wood.

He was hypersensitive to the object shoved up his ass, grazing over his prostate with every move. It was agonizing, he needed to feel more, or maybe less. He didn't know if he could make it.

But he had to, he wanted to feel his teachers dick sliding against his velvety walls, filling him up with the heat he had so longed for.

A small moan escaped his lips, but luckily no one heard.

Levi's eyes scanned over his students as he gave his lecture, though his stormy orbs rested on Eren for longer than any other student. He looked flushed. It was amusing.

Though, the younger male held out throughout the whole two and a half hour lecture. It was surprising, really, but Levi knew how determined the little shit was.

Once everyone left the lecture hall, Eren stood and walked down to where his teacher was, trying not to whimper and moan every step. "L-Levi.. I won the bet,"

"So you have,"

"Can I please take this out now?" He sounded a bit desperate, his teeth pinched his lower lip as if he was trying not to come undone right there. "No. You can when we get back to my apartment,"

Green eyes went wide from the older man's sentence."What- why?"

"I'm going to have sex with you, aren't I?" That really got Eren excited, so he nodded and walked with his professor to his sleek black car.

The older male drove his student to his pristine apartment, and they went straight to his large bed.

There were no toys involved (Other than the plug up Eren's ass) there was only lube. Levi didn't own any condoms, because he never really expected the need of them with Eren. The younger seemed alright with it though.

Levi glanced down at Eren, who was lying underneath him and still fully dressed and looked so very delicious.

"Levi. Kiss me," That certainly shocked the older man. He paused for a couple moments, his brows furrowed. They never before kissed. Of course, they were trying a lot of new things..

His gaze lowered to the students plump lips that did indeed look so kissable. And he wanted it. He wanted to taste Eren's sweet lips as he captured them into a hot kiss. Levi wanted the boy to moan into his mouth, showing him how ready he was.

So he complied.

He leaned down so that their lips brushed, and already his senses were filling up with Eren.

The student tilted his head up and connected their lips, and it spread warmth throughout Levi's body. He knew then that he wouldn't regret this in the morning.

Both of their eyes closed as they tentatively moved their lips together, experimenting each move. Eren's lips felt so soft against Levi's own he almost felt cheated for not doing this sooner.

Their slow and experiment kiss eventually got heated, their lips moved together almost in sync as they caught their rhythm. The slow kiss sped up, and they seemed to get more and more desperate.

Levi's tongue flicked over Eren's lower lip, the younger opened his mouth without hesitation.

Warmth coursed through Levi as his tongue tentatively slivered into the younger males mouth, causing Eren to moan in contentment.

That sound was music to Levi's ears.

His lips parted from Eren's and began leaving open mouthed kisses down the flushed skin of the boys jaw and neck. The taste of Eren was addictive, something Levi never wanted to part from. "Levi.. come on, hurry up,"

Hands were brushing through his black hair as he scraped his teeth over his students collarbone, causing him to hiss slightly.

Oh, that was right. the poor boy still had the anal plug up his ass. "Hm. Alright," The older male sat back on his knees and began undressing Eren, first tugging the brunettes shirt over his head, then pulled down his pants so all he was wearing was boxers. It was a beautiful sight indeed.

He then began working off his own clothing, feeling the hot stare of green orbs on his body.

The buttons of his dress shirt were undone slowly, one sleeve falling down his arm and revealing a pale- yet very toned looking- shouler. the shirt was off an agonizing minute later along with his pants.

Levi glanced back to Eren and saw that the little shit had already pulled down his underwear and was toying with the plug up his ass. "Impatient little shit. Move your hand,"

The teacher gently slapped away the brunettes hand and replaced it with his own. Without warning, Levi pulled the toy out of Eren's ass with a pop, and watched as the boys walls clenched and convulsed, trying to get used to being empty.

The toy was discarded, and for the first time, Levi didn't reach into the bedside stand to grab another. It would just be him and Eren.

He leaned over the male, his hands curling into the bed sheet on either side of Eren's head, and looked into those green orbs.

They were swirling with lust and need. As well as.. happiness. He must have really wanted this. "I'm already lubed up, please just hurry," Of course, that anal plug had been dripping with lube. Levi didn't doubt that Eren was ready.

The older man kissed Eren's nose as he prodded the tip of his leaking cock (when had he become so aroused?) against the student's still convulsing entrance. It made the brunette sigh and moan softly, his gaze down to where their bodies were touching.

He prodded and teasing the hole before he decided to finally slide himself in.

The warmth that welcomed him was blinding.

Eren's velvety walls clenched around him almost immediately and it made him suck in a breath through clenched teeth. Holy fuck, Levi didn't remember this being so good.

The male underneath him gasped out a moan as Levi filled him completely and rolled his hips experimentally. The sensation was appealing and so very warm, it was hard for Levi to pull his hips back and thrust in slowly- instead of pounding his students warm and inviting ass until he was screaming.

Though, it seemed like Eren wanted just that. He was moaning softly, raising in hips off of the bed so Levi could get a better angle, and ever pled. "L-Levi. fuck me _harder_,"

And that's all he needed to really get him going.

His hips pulled back, only the tip of Levi's dick still inside of Eren before he snapped his hips forwards and filled him up to the brim in a quick motion. It had his student straining his neck back as he cried out in pleasure- Levi must have found that one spot already.

The professor pounded into his student, listening to the boys lewd moans and messy words. He could decipher the words: Fuck, more, please, and Levi, amongst his blabber. It really did get the older man going.

He stopped his thrusting for a brief minute to reposition himself- Eren even whined and shook his hips so Levi would move again. It was cute. He sat back onto his knees, his hands holding Eren's waist as he began to pound the boys delicious ass once again.

He could feel the pleasure building up inside him, Eren must have been close as well with how loud his cries were.

Levi craved the release, so he sped himself up, listening to the scuelches and slurps of his cock moving inside of Eren.

He growled out a moan, questioning why he ever said no to this idea, why he hadn't done it with eren before. This felt much better than watching Eren getting fucked by a toy while he jerked off. This was real, he could feel the body below him, how he clenched and unclenched as the pleasure increased. How tight he became as his climax approached. Speaking of which, Levi felt his coming before quickly as well.

He thrusted long and hard, relishing in the students heat and how tight he was becoming. Screams of pleasure filled the air from the younger male, and Levi knew that he was done.

His speed quickened as Eren screamed one final time, his come splattering all over their chests. Levi would worry about that later. Right then he was too busy feeling how fucking tight his student was.

His mind went hazy as he let out a long moan, his hips stuttering as he came deep inside of Eren.

He had to admit that was the best climax of his life.

Levi milked out his orgasm then pulled out of the finished boy, pulling him into his arms for some after sex comfort he always needed. "T-That was great L-Levi..," The student croaked out after a few minutes.

"It was,"

"C-Can we do it again sometime?"

"Definitely,"

Because, really, he felt intimate enough with Eren to share these types of acts. There were no need for toys- most of the time.


End file.
